Toothache
by thorny21
Summary: Ryoko Nakamura woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible toothache. Not wanting to worry her sister she goes for a walk while waiting for the pain to go away. Who does she meet and how do they help her forget the pain?


-1 Ryoko Nakamura woke up and looked at her clock. The bright red display indicated it was after midnight. With a groan, the red head sat up and pressed a hand to her face. Her cheek felt like it was on fire and she made her way out of her bedroom to the bathroom where they kept the pain medication. Any other kind of pain she could tolerate but not this one. Ryoko…had a toothache.

After taking two Tylenol and waiting half an hour, the pain still hadn't subsided. She tried a few other home remedies but nothing worked. Shaking her head, she decided to go for a walk. If she wandered around the house until the pain went away she'd wake her twin sister Akiko and she'd just worry about her. Going back to her room, she threw on the closest outfit to her reach. A dark blue t-shirt and a black skirt replaced her thigh-length mint green nightgown.

Ryoko made her way quietly down the stairs to the front door where her shoes were. Quickly slipping them on, she eased the door open and slipped out pulling the door shut behind her with a soft click. Holding one hand to her cheek she headed up the sidewalk towards town. Not really sure where she was going, she crossed the intersection and went straight towards the park. She loved going there because it was so peaceful and the many different people she got to see during the day kept her entertained.

With it being so early in the morning, the park would be deserted and no one would bother her. Just as she came upon the entrance a voice called out to her.

"Ryoko?" a male voice called. The red head turned towards the voice only to see her good friend Momo walking towards her.

"Momo? What are you doing out here so late?" she asked the violet eyed teen. Momo gave a hearty laugh as he came to a stop beside her.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a walk." Ryoko smiled at him and immediately winced.

"I can't sleep either," she told him. "Got a damn toothache."

"Did you take anything for it?" Momo asked in concern as they started walking again.

"Two Tylenol and nothing's worked," Ryoko informed him. "I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight." Momo slung his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side.

"Maybe we can think of something together," he stated.

"Hmm…maybe," Ryoko nodded. Momo led her over to one of the many empty benches.

"How long has it been hurting?" he asked once they sat down.

"Since about midnight," Ryoko replied. "I've tried pain meds, hot and cold compresses, biting into cherries and it still hurts." Momo sat quietly for a few minutes watching as his friend suffered in pain. Then an idea struck him.

"You know…I've heard that a kiss from a friend can take away pain," he said. Ryoko's eyes shot open wide at that. He seriously didn't mean…?

"A…kiss?" she echoed.

"It's supposed to distract you from the pain," Momo explained with a shrug. "Just something I heard." Ryoko thought about what he said and licked her lips nervously. Momo couldn't be serious about wanting to kiss her, was he? The raven teen caught the movement of her tongue as it ran along her bottom lip before disappearing once again into her mouth.

Without a word, Momo turned to face her and reached up, putting his hand on the back of her neck.

"Momo?" Ryoko yelped at the contact.

"Trust me, okay?" Momo requested. One look into his lust filled eyes made Ryoko's heart start hammering in her chest.

"I do trust you," she assured him. A moment later Momo was pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Ryoko was too stunned to respond at first but a soft nip on her lips brought her back to her senses. Another nip at her bottom lip had her opening her mouth to him. Momo wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her hot waiting mouth. He ran his tongue over her teeth and explored every inch of the moist cavern before teasing her tongue with his own.

Ryoko's senses were assaulted by the closeness of the raven. He tasted of sun-kissed strawberries and he smelled like freshly turned dirt; damp and earthy. She moved closer as their tongues mingled together in a sensual dance. They fought for dominance for a bit but the red head soon found herself relenting to the raven. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as she did so. Ryoko felt Momo's arms go around her and pull her closer, so she was pressed tightly up against him. A soft mewl escaped her lips but Momo easily silenced it with his own.

Momo let his hands drop from her waist to her hips before sliding lower to cup her firm round bottom and gave it a squeeze.

"Mhmm…," Ryoko moaned against his mouth. He continued to kneed her ass and she found herself rocking her hips wanting more of his touch. Letting go of his neck, Ryoko dropped her hand down and gently palmed his cock through the thin material of his shorts.

"Nya…Ryo," Momo gasped as he felt heat shoot straight to his groin.

"You like that?" Ryoko asked as she teasingly palmed him again. Momo shuddered and let out a growl.

"Ryo…stop…teasing," he growled as he pulled away from the kiss. He stared into ice blue eyes that seemed to dance in the moonlight and felt his heart skip a beat. The way she was looking at him with lust filled eyes made a shiver go down his spine. He jumped when Ryoko suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh. The raven leaned forward and kissed her cheek as gently as could be before laying soft kisses down to her neck where he lightly bit, licked and sucked on the tender flesh. When he was finished he left a small purple bruise on her neck. He kissed a trail from her neck down to her chest where she lifted her shirt up wordlessly.

Since she had been sleeping, she wasn't wearing a bra and she didn't bother to put one on after she woke up. Momo dropped his head and licked her nipple before swirling his tongue around the wind hardened nipple.

"Oh Momo!" Ryoko moaned as she arched into him, her fingers sinking into velvety soft raven locks. While Momo abused her breast with his mouth his hand gently massaged the other, pinching her hardened nub between his fingers. Finding her breasts thoroughly abused, Momo dropped his hand back to her thigh before sliding it up under the short black skirt to the redhead's center as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

He pulled back when he realized Ryoko was naked underneath it. He snapped his head up to meet her eyes and she turned away, blushing slightly. Momo couldn't help but think how beautiful she was to him and how he wanted her more than anything.

"Don't look away, Ryo," he said in an almost whisper. Ryoko looked back at him as he slid his hand farther up, ghosting his finger over her entrance. She shuddered at his touch and opened her legs to him with a silent plea to go further. Momo smiled at her as he rubbed his finger along her clit, watching as she shuddered under his touch once more.

"Ahh!" Ryoko gasped out as a jolt of electricity ran up her spine.

"Lay back for me," Momo told her. Ryoko simply nodded as the sensations he was enticing in her made her unable to form a coherent thought.

She lay back on the bench as she was told and almost bolt upright when she felt Momo's tongue against her. He continued to rub her clit as he licked and sucked at her opening. Ryoko arched into him, wanting to feel more of him. She whimpered when he pulled away until she felt a finger slip into her, beginning to pump in and out.

"Gah! Momo…more! I need more!" Ryoko cried out. Momo smirked as he inserted a second finger into her, speeding up his pass as he did so. He could tell the red head was really getting into it when she suddenly latched onto his raven locks and tugged him forward roughly. Momo chuckled a little before dropping his head to lap at her clit while continuing to pump his fingers in and out. He could tell she was getting close as her whole body began to shake and her moans were becoming louder. Just the sound of her moans sent heat straight to his groin and he could feel himself as his member strained against his shorts.

"Ahh!" Ryoko cried as Momo suddenly pushed his tongue inside her, sending her over the edge as her first orgasm took hold. Momo continued to pump his fingers in and out at a slower pace as she rode out her high.

"Better?" Momo asked as he helped her sit up after removing his fingers. Ryoko could only nod as she smiled at him. She leaned forward and crushed her lips to his in a searing kiss. She dropped her hand down to palm his cock lightly before pulling back in surprise.

Ryoko met his violet eyes as she ran her finger along his length through his shorts.

"Mhmm…Ryo…," Momo groaned out before regaining his senses. "Ryo stop."

"What's the matter?" Ryoko asked in confusion.

"You don't have to do that," Momo told her softly. "I was only trying to help you." Ryoko smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his mouth before dropping to her knees in front of him on the rough ground.

"I know," Ryoko replied. "I want to." She could see his obvious need as it strained against the confines of his shorts.

"Wait," Momo said as he shrugged out of his team jacket. "Here kneel on this." Ryoko stood up slightly and placed his jacket on the ground before kneeling on it. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his length through the fabric. She reached up and grabbed the sides of his shorts and tugged on them until Momo lifted his hips so she could pull them off easier. He had gone commando under his track shorts and his impressive length sprang free.

"Whoa it's huge!" Ryoko said breathlessly. Momo may still be a teen but his member was long and thick and a shiver ran down her spine at the sight. Momo laughed at her expression but jolted upright when she licked the mushroom head experimentally.

"Nya!" Momo exclaimed. Ryoko looked up at him and smirked as she licked her lips.

A moment later she engulfed his length as best she could. Momo jerked forward involuntarily as she took as much of him into her hot waiting mouth as possible. The feel of her lips wrapped around his member made buck his hips up but her small slender hands held him in place effortlessly. Ryoko began to bob her head up and down along his length alternating between slow and teasing and fast and furious. Momo's eyes rolled back in his head as she continued her ministrations. She pulled back from his cock and teased the slit with her tongue.

"Gah…Ryo!" Momo moaned out. Ryoko looked up into his face as she wrapped her hand around his substantial girth and started to jack him off. She watched as his erection started leaking and she dropped her head to lap up the pre-cum.

Ryoko stood back up as she pulled away from his throbbing member, making the raven look at her questioningly. She simply smiled at him as she straddled his hips, maneuvering herself over his weeping cock.

"Ryo I don't…," Momo started but was cut off by Ryoko rubbing her entrance lightly over him.

"Don't worry, Momo," Ryoko assured him. "Nothing will happen."

"But Ryo…," Momo tried again. "Ahh!" He cried out as Ryoko suddenly impaled herself on him, moaning out as she took him inside.

"Ahh…you're stretching me!" the blue-eyed teen whined as she pressed down even more.

"Ryoko…so tight!" Momo groaned. A moment later he was fully seated inside her, Ryoko panting heavily as he stretched her to capacity.

"Gah…fuck me, Momo!" Ryoko cried out. Momo pulled out to the tip before snapping his hips up, her silken walls engulfing him once again. "Momo!"

"You feel so good, Ryo," Momo groaned as he jerked his hips up to meet her downward thrusts. Ryoko placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as the raven beneath her increased his pace.

"Harder! Faster!" she all but yelled. Momo gripped her hips and lifted her up before slamming her back down on his cock roughly. "Mhm…yea!"

Ryoko started bouncing up and down on his length, adding a swiveling motion to her hips as she did so. She sunk her fingers into the raven's shoulders as she tried to gain more of the delicious friction they both craved.

"Ryo! I'm so close!" Momo panted out.

"Me too!" Ryoko whined. "Just cum!" Momo thrust into her harder, at a more frenzied pace than before. He could tell she was getting close as her silken walls started to throb and pulse around him and her entire body began to shake against him.

"Oh…fuck…," Momo groaned as he felt his balls tighten up. He knew he was about to release but he wanted Ryoko to cum with him. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, darting his tongue into her mouth as soon as she opened to him.

To push her over the edge once more, Momo pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in roughly.

"Gah! Momo!" Ryoko cried out against his mouth. "Do it again!" Momo smirked and did it a few more times.

"Like that, huh?" he asked sexily. A couple more times of his rough thrusts made her walls clench around him tightly.

"Takeshi! Ahhh!" Ryoko screamed out as her second orgasm took hold. Momo snapped his hips up one last time as her juices coated his cock. The feeling of her clenching around him and shuddering sent him over the edge and he shot his sticky hot cum deep inside her.

"Ryoko!" Momo yelled as he blew his load into her. He reached his hand up and placed it on the back of her neck, pulling her in for another searing kiss as they both rode out their sex induced highs. As they came down from their shared bliss, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"That felt good," Ryoko said with a smile as she pressed a kiss to the raven's forehead.

"How's your toothache?" Momo asked with a smirk as he slipped out of the redhead that still straddled his lap.

"Mhmm…what toothache?" Ryoko asked having completely forgotten she had been in pain in the first place.

"We'd better get out of here," Momo laughed. "People might miss us soon." Ryoko nodded and stood up off his lap, feeling his cum start to leak down her legs. Momo pulled his shorts back up and tucked himself back inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some tissues that he kept there, handing them to the redhead.

"What's this?" Ryoko asked as she took them. Momo's face turned red and he glanced away.

"To uh…clean yourself off a little," he stated. Ryoko's eyes went wide at that and she smiled at the raven. Even though they had just had amazing sex, she thought it was cute that he still blushed over something like this.

"Thanks," she said softly as she turned away and quickly wiped the sticky fluid off from where it had leaked out of her.

"Ready to go?" Momo asked once she was finished.

"Yup," Ryoko replied, after throwing the tissues into the nearest trash can. Momo bent over and picked up his team jacket and threw it over his shoulder. He walked over to Ryoko and they walked out of the park. Since they didn't live too far from each other they walked back together.

As they walked through the chilly early morning air, Ryoko shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Momo asked. Ryoko nodded.

"A little," Ryoko admitted. Momo stopped walking and took his jacket off his shoulder and wrapped it around the red head.

"That'll help," he said. Ryoko slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up.

"Thanks, Momo," she said as she leaned into him. "You're always good to me." Momo blushed again at the statement as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I just know how to treat a pretty girl," he laughed. This time it was Ryoko's turn to blush as they went down the sidewalk.

"You're so sweet," she said, turning towards him and standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek.

They made it to the intersection ten minutes later and they both stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Well…guess I'll see you later," Momo said after a few moments.

"Guess so," Ryoko agreed. Momo leaned in and brushed her lips with his before turning to walk away.

"Get home safe, Ryo!" he said with a backwards wave.

"Wait! What about your jacket?" Ryoko called after him, realizing she was still wearing the white and blue coat.

"I'll get it later," Momo called back. "Night, Ryo!" Ryoko smiled and hugged the jacket tighter to herself.

"Night, Momo!" she yelled before crossing the intersection that would take her to her own home.

Fifteen minutes later she was back on her porch, unlocking the door and slipping back into the house. She didn't get far when her twin sister Akiko appeared.

"Ryoko! Where the hell have you been?" the younger twin demanded. "You've been gone for two hours!" Ryoko slipped off her shoes before turning to her sister.

"Just getting rid of a toothache," she told her with a smile as she headed upstairs to her room.

"Toothache?" Akiko repeated. Why would anyone go outside to get rid of a toothache? She shook her head as she started to cross the living room towards the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when realization dawned on her.

"_What is Ryo doing wearing Momo's jacket?_" she thought. "_And why was it dirty?_"

**A/N: Oh the joys of having a toothache at 2 in the morning! I couldn't sleep and this is what came from it. Please read and review! As always, any flames will be used to light the candles in my jack-o-lanterns on All Hallow's Eve!**


End file.
